Christmas of Surprises
by MildredHelper
Summary: Trina and Tom have adjusted into new roles that suit them well. ONE-SHOT.


**Author's note: For Taylor, Merry Christmas!**

"Momma!"

Trina rubbed her eyes and smiled happily as she looked at her two year old daughter, Grace, who had just bounded into the room. She was the spitting image of herself, something that both she and Tom had been grateful for.

"Shh, sweetheart. Let's let Daddy sleep," she said as she got out of bed gently and picked her little girl up. "I wonder what Santa brought you this year," she whispered as she kissed Grace on the top of her head covered in curls. The toddler squealed and Trina's nose wrinkled as she giggled. Trina Decker giggled. She giggled because she was holding her child in her arms, not because she was cavorting with someone else's husband. She took a moment to reflect on how her life was before her daughter arrived. Sure, being a swinger was glamorous and the cheap thrills were endless, but she wouldn't trade her current life with Tom and Grace for anything in the world. She recalled the struggle it was for her to decide to keep her baby, and the minute after Grace was born when she realized that there wasn't anything else she'd rather do than be the mother to her child.

She put her daughter in her high chair, although she protested. "Gracie girl, it's alright. We'll open your presents right after breakfast," she wiped her toddler's cheek before she had a chance to cry. Busily, she set about cutting up a banana and grabbing a yogurt. Then, she set them on the plastic tray affixed to the high chair. Her daughter looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh, you want me to feed you? Well, your Highness, I suppose since it is Christmas..." she winked and moved a spoonful of yogurt to the tiny girl's mouth.

When she was just about finished feeding her, Tom came into the room with a smile on his face. "There are my girls," he leaned in close to Trina and kissed her passionately.

"We were just about to open presents, dear. Do you mind taking her to the tree while I clean this up?"

"Of course not," he lifted his princess into the air, high above his head and laughed as she shrieked with delight.

Trina couldn't get over Tom's amazing devotion to his family. Since they closed their marriage, before Grace's birth, he had not strayed once. Sure, Trina couldn't be certain, but she knew Tom and what was important to him. She could tell by the twinkle in his eye every time he was around her that he was still very much in love with her. She could finally say that she was content being a one man woman, and she was sure he felt the same way about being a one woman man. Well, a two woman man, considering Grace.

She finished washing the few utensils that had been used and joined her husband and daughter by the tree. She sighed contentedly as she gazed at the tree. It had been her idea to get one and decorate it just so. Tom deposited Grace into his wife's arms lovingly and reached for the first present he wanted his daughter to open. With some help from Trina, the package was unwrapped and a beautifully carved wooden doll was discovered. Trina raised an eyebrow at Tom's handiwork and looked at him surprisedly. He shrugged as a blush formed on both of his cheeks, before he quickly handed her a small package.

"For me? Tom, we promised not to get each other anything."

"I know, but just open it," his eyes lit up happily.

Inside was a gold bracelet inscribed simply with the phrase: _I love you_. "Oh, Tom," she gasped as tears formed in her eyes. "I love you too," she held Grace close to her and shot her husband a watery smile.

After Grace had opened all of her presents, Trina watched as her little bandit played with her goodies. It warmed her heart that she and Tom could provide such a wonderful Christmas for their child. She made her way over to her husband and sat on his lap.

"We've outdone ourselves this year," she spoke airily as Tom wrapped his arms around her.

"I-I meant what the bracelet says. I really love you, and the person you have become. You're so...selfless anymore, so thanks for being that way," he kissed her shoulder.

"I have to pay you the same compliment," she stroked the side of his face. "I know I acted like I don't have a present for you, but I do." She took a deep breath and glanced at Grace before she continued. "I'm pregnant...again."

Tom grinned from ear to ear. "That's wonderful!" he hugged her hard and wrapped his arm under her legs so he could pick her up and twirl her around. He looked at his daughter, still carrying Trina, and said, "Did you hear that, sweetie? You're going to have a sibling!" His daughter looked up at the two of them with a confused look on her face.

"Dear, she doesn't know what that means," she laughed. "We can explain it to her later, all I care about right now is that you're happy."

He set her down and wrapped his arms around her waist as he gazed into her eyes. "I don't think there's a man alive who's happier than me. Well, except maybe Robert Redford..." she rolled her eyes and kissed him. For once in her life she was happy, and she hadn't had to settle. She never wanted this moment to end, and she wasn't so sure that it had to.


End file.
